


Namanya Shun, Matsuoka Shun

by bakanoapit



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau anak Homare High School? Apa kau kenal dengan Shun? Matsuoka Shun? Seperti apa dia, eh?</p><p>All cast. Hint of Kaname/Shun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namanya Shun, Matsuoka Shun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kimi to Boku belongs to Hotta Kiichi.

**Namanya Shun. Matsuoka Shun.**

::

_Kau anak Homare High School? Apa kau kenal dengan Shun? Matsuoka Shun? Seperti apa dia, eh?_

::

**1.**

** Satou Misaki: **

Cewek mungil berambut berombak panjang itu bersemu merah. Kepalanya langsung dia tundukkan, dan matanya bergerak kesana-kemari tak tentu.

"S-Shun-chan?" dia mengulang pertanyaan, ragu-ragu, "Kau... kau ingin tahu tentang Shun-chan?"

' _Chan_ '? Bukannya 'Shun' ini cowok, ya? Apa ada lebih dari satu Shun?

"U-uh. Cowok itu senpai-ku. Kelas dua."

Ah. Kakak kelas ternyata. Cowok.

Satou Misaki, nama cewek kelas satu itu (kalau tidak salah ingat, sih), menggumamkan sesuatu, menambahi, "Kalau kau ingin menemuinya, biasanya dia ada di atap saat istirahat siang. Aku tidak menghalangimu bertemu dengannya, sih, tapi, uh... j-jangan suka pada Shun-chan, oke? Dia baik. Dan ramah. Dan manis. T-tapi jangan ikutan merebutnya, mengerti? Jangan."

'Jangan merebutnya'? Ochibi itu suka pada 'Shun-chan' ini, eh?

"Aaaaaahhh! Bukan! Bukan begitu!" Misaki buru-buru menggeleng, wajahnya memerah. Dia mengibaskan tangannya kencang-kencang, "Aku tidak menyukai Shun-chan! Eh, tidak... aku suka pada Shun-chan. Aku suka padanya. Tapi tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya bilang jangan ikut merebutnya. Sudah ada empat orang lain yang berbagi memiliki Shun-chan. Uh, kalau ada orang lain yang juga m-menyukainya, berarti aku harus bersaing dengan lebih banyak orang lagi."

O... kay.

"Begitu saja, sih," dia berkata, membenahi letak sampiran tas di pundaknya, "Uh, aku harus pergi. Aku ada kelas tambahan. Kalau cari Shun-chan, cari saja cowok manis yang rambutnya berwarna pink. Atau cari empat sahabatnya dulu. Kaname-senpai atau kembar Asaba atau si monyet Chizuru. Mereka selalu tahu di mana Shun-chan," Misaki tersenyum, membungkuk sepintas, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Dah!"

Dan itu, adalah Shun-chan menurut Satou Misaki.

::

**2.**

** Asaba Yuuta & Yuuki: **

"Shun?"

"Shun?"

"Matsuoka Shun?"

"Oh. Shun-chan?"

Dua anak kembar itu saling memandang dengan poker face mereka. Yuuki (atau Yuuta, yang manapun lah) mengedik ke lorong di belakangnya, "Dia bersama Chizuru tadi—"

"—dia manis," kembarannya berkata di saat yang sama. Dan mengerutkan kening pada Yuuki setelahnya, "Kupikir pertanyaannya tentang bagaimana Shun. Bukan ada di mana Shun."

"Oh?"

Satu yang memiliki belahan poni di tengah (Yuuta. Sepertinya yang itu Yuuta) berdehem kecil, "Shun-chan itu cowok. Dan dia mirip cewek. Dan rambutnya panjang, warnanya pink—"

"—merah."

Yuuta mengernyit, "Rambut Shun itu pink."

"Merah," Yuuki membantah, "Merah ke-pink-pink-an."

Oke. Oke. Tidak masalah apa wana rambutnya, sebenarnya. Toh sama-sama warna mencolok juga.

"Hmm. Jadi aku sudah kenal Shun sejak kecil. Dan dia seperti cewek. Iya, kan, Yuuki?"

"Hm."

"Dia suka masak. Dia suka menjahit dan menyulam. Dia suka pada bunga. Dia gampang menangis juga. Dia tidak bisa membunuh orang kalau sedang main game. Dia suka warna pink. Dia suka benda-benda lucu dan imut dan apapun itulah yang biasanya disukai cewek. Dia tidak suka main sepak bola. Dia suka memakai baju-baju kakak ceweknya—"

"—Shun memakai baju Nee-san-nya?" Yuuki menyela.

"Iya. Blouse kuning yang dia pakai kemarin kan blouse cewek. Kau pikir Shun membelinya sendiri?"

Kembarannya angkat bahu, "Mungkin," katanya singkat, "Lagipula kalau Shun pergi ke toko baju, orang-orang di sana juga pasti menawarinya baju-baju cewek, kok."

"Begitulah," Yuuta kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Intinya, Shun itu mirip cewek."

Yuuki mengangguk mengiyakan, "Mungkin dia itu cewek yang terperangkap di tubuh cowok."

Itu, adalah Shun dari sudut pandang si kembar Asaba.

::

**3.**

** Tachibana Chizuru: **

"Shun-chwan?"

Dengan mata berbinar, cowok keturunan Jerman itu langsung menjelaskan segalanya (tanpa ada jeda, tanpa ada sela).

"Hum, bagaimana yah? Shun-chan itu... cantik!" Chizuru mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, entah kenapa. Senyumnya melebar, "Maksudku, untuk ukuran cowok... ah, bukan. Bahkan kalau dibandingkan dengan cewek pun pasti Shun-chan lebih cantik. Shun-chan dengan Mary pun masih jauh lebih _cute_ Shun-chan. Senyumnya itu, naa, senyumnya Shun-chan itu mutlak manis~"

Kalau itu komik, di belakang cowok basteran itu pasti sudah ada background bunga-bunga bertebaran.

"Dan lagi, Shun-chan itu sangat baik," dia mengangguk-angguk (lagi, entah kenapa), "Tidak seperti Yutan atau Yukki atau Kaname-chin. Cih, mereka itu semua setan. Cuma Shun-chan yang menjadi malaikatku~"

Serius. Hampir bisa terlihat ada bunga-bunga dan sinar-sinar kemerlap di belakang cowok aneh itu.

"Oh? Kau ingin bertemu langsung dengannya? Shun-chan tadi bersamaku, tapi barusan dia pergi ke ruang OSIS. Bilang kalau ada keperluan di sana," Chizuru menunjuk satu ruangan di ujung lorong, "Di sana itu ruang OSIS-nya. Well, kalau Shun-chan ke sana, sih, sudah pasti mau bertemu dengan Kaname-chin. Jangan lupa ketuk pintu dulu kalau kau mau masuk. Kadang-kadang Megane-chin itu marah kalau ada yang masuk tiba-tiba. Hah. Padahal kan itu ruang umum. Iya, kan?"

Eh? Jangan bilang kalau hanya ada dua orang itu di ruang di ujung pojok...

Chizuru menatap polos, "Memang selalu hanya ada mereka di ruang OSIS saat pulang sekolah. Kaname-chin dan Shun-chan," dia menambahi, "Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam. Tapi biasanya wajah Shun-chan bersemu merah dan rambut Kaname-chin agak teracak begitu," katanya, "Kalau kau mau tahu, sih, masuk saja. Aku pernah masuk dan mereka sedang main sumo. Atau kadang main kuda-kudaan."

S-sumo? Kuda-kudaan?

"Coba saja masuk, deh. Tapi jangan lupa ketuk pintu, oke?"

Dan itu, adalah informasi tentang Shun-chan dari Chizuru.

::

**4.**

** Tsukahara Kaname: **

"Huh? Shun?"

Ah. Jadi ini Kaname- _chin_ yang terkenal itu. Cowok tinggi, berambut hitam, mengenakan kacamata, dengan ekspresi terganggu di wajahnya. Betul orang ini petinggi OSIS? Karena dari cara dia memakai seragam, lebih terlihat seperti anak yang suka melanggar aturan: rambut sedikit teracak, baju seragam tidak dimasukkan, tali sepatu tidak terikat, dan—

Kaname menaikkan satu alisnya, "Ada perlu apa dengan dia, huh?"

—eh.

"Shun sedang sibuk. Kalau kau tak ada keperluan yang mendesak, pulang saja lah. Temui Shun besok pagi di kelasnya," mata hitam itu menyipit. Uh-oh, "Lagipula siapa kau? Bukan anak Homare?"

Err. Tsukahara Kaname ini punya aura mengintimidasi yang tidak bisa dibantah. Menakutkan.

"Kaname-kun?"

Ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Yang sukses menghapus kernyitan di dahi Kaname dan menghapus warna hitam (oh, ya, hampir bisa terlihat ada warna _hitam_ ) di sekitar cowok OSIS itu hanya dengan menyebut namanya sekali.

"Ada siapa di sana?"

Holy.

Fu— _piiip_ —king.

Hell.

Ada malaikat datang.

Oke, bercanda.

Seorang cowok (atau cewek? Sulit diambil kesimpulan kalau cuma melihatnya sekali dan sekilas) muncul dari balik lemari piala besar di tengah ruangan. Wajahnya manis, dengan sepasang bola mata yang besar dan rambut berwarna merah muda terang. Cewek (atau cowok. Masih belum bisa diketahui gender pastinya) itu berjalan mendekati Kaname, dua tangannya menggenggam bagian depan baju seragamnya—yang terlihat seperti tidak terkancing.

"Seseorang mencarimu, Kaname-kun?"

Kaname mendengus, "Bukan. Dia menanyakan tentangmu."

"Eh? Aku?" dia bertanya, kemudian tersenyum.

Serius. Kalau ada nilai untuk senyum termanis, cowok/cewek itu pasti langsung dapat nilai sempurna.

"Kita belum pernah bertemu, sepertinya?"

Baru saat cewek/cowok itu mengulurkan tangan, sedikit bagian depan bajunya terbuka. Memang tidak terkancing ternyata. Beberapa kancingnya lepas, entah kenapa. Dada putih susu itu terlihat jelas dari baliknya, berikut dua atau tiga warna kemerahan aneh di sana. Seperti telah digigit oleh serangga yang bes—oh. Oh.

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau seperti orang bodoh."

Oh.

"Kaname-kun!"

Kaname melipat tangannya di dada, "Kenapa? Dia memang terlihat seperti idio— _bloody hell_ , Shun," mata hitam itu melebar di balik kacamata. Kemudian dengan sedikit warna kemerahan di pipinya, cowok OSIS itu meraih tempat kancing di baju seragam Shun, mencoba menutupnya, "Berapa kali harus kubilang, benahi dulu bajumu kalau mau keluar."

Cowok. Matsuoka Shun itu jelas cowok. Dadanya datar. Mekipun nipple pink dan kulit putihnya tidak mungkin kalah dengan cewek mana pun juga. Oh, dan bekas 'gigitan serangga' merah itu ada lebih banyak lagi di bagian leher, ternyata. Agak ke bagian bawah juga rada—

 _Holy_.

Shun tersenyum tipis, "Kau merusak kancingnya, Kaname-kun."

"Geez. Pakai baju olahragamu sajalah."

"Aku baru mau mengambilnya. Ada di loker."

"Kau bercanda kalau mau keluar dengan bentuk seperti itu!"

Shun cuma angkat bahu, meski senyum masih tidak meninggalkan wajahnya. Cowok OSIS itu ada benarnya juga, sih. Shun keluar ruangan ini dengan—uh, kondisi macam itu, dan semua anak di Homare bakal memenuhi UKS. Mimisan. Atau pingsan bahagia.

Kaname memutar mata, "Kau tunggu di sini. Kuambilkan," katanya, "Dan kau. Kunci rapat-rapat mulutmu. Kalau sampai cerita ini menyebar keluar, kau bakal kucincang habis-habisan. Mengerti?"

Ha. Haha. Dia kelihatan bakal benar-benar melakukannya. Tsukahara Kaname ini bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajak main-main.

"Camkan itu baik-baik," katanya, sebelum keluar dari ruang OSIS dengan sedikit tergesa.

Shun tertawa kecil, "Dia memang seperti itu. Tidak usah diambil hati."

Ah. Malaikat ini tersenyum lagi.

"Kita belum selesai berkenalan tadi, eh?" lagi, cowok manis itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Shun. Matsuoka Shun. Salam kenal."

::

_Dan itu, adalah cowok manis androgin yang terkenal dari Homare High School, Matsuoka Shun._

::


End file.
